


Two Is Better Than One

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request asked for SolGam so here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with the "Incident" as everyone refers to it. Everybody knew the story and almost everyone still discussed it in hushed tones from time to time. Even Sollux Captor found himself drawn into the story as well, as unwilling as it had been at first. He didn't remember much, he was knocked out during the fight that took place previously between him and Eridan and at the moment all he found himself thinking of was Feferi's safety. Even then it hadn't been enough. Even then he couldn't accomplish that and it killed him. Even more so when he came to and realized Karkat, normally angry and yelling, was scared and fragile. What scared him even worse was the darkness. He was blind now.

When details were quickly dispersed, Sollux found himself hating the clown. But, at the same time, almost loving him. There were two sides to everything and his feelings knew no bound by this. He hated Gamzee for what he had done, and in the same way he couldn't help but be drawn to him. He had narrowly escaped the righteous Juggalo fury, a miraculous feat indeed, but that wasn't all of it.

Even after he had been given eyesight back, granted only half, he found himself staring at the lanky troll. Confident in his walk, a welcoming but condescending smile on his face, and eyes narrowed as he watched everything around him with only a mild interest. And still, Sollux found himself drawn closer.

It was during one of Karkat's usual 'meetings' as he called them, Gamzee was more off to the side and looking to the ceiling as though contemplating something as deep as the purpose to life, but the occasional twitch of the corner of his mouth told Sollux otherwise. The Capricorn was bored, plain and simple. And really, who could blame him. Sollux was still staring with his good eye when Gamzee glanced over and caught the eye contact. He puckered his lips and made an obscene kissing noise before looking back to the ceiling and Sollux clenched his hands into fists. Makara was mocking him. Karkat had heard the noise and barked at Gamzee to keep it the fuck down and he casually rolled his shoulders, getting to his feet.

"Well, not like this isn't real fucking fun or anything, but I'm going to go crash in my room for a while." Karkat grumbled something but permitted him to leave, and just before Gamzee slipped out of sight he nodded his head to Sollux, motioning him to follow.

He waited a total of five minutes before leaving in the same direction the other troll had.

In the quiet of the Veil, Gamzee Makara lurked among the shadows. He had long stopped keeping track of how long he and the others were stranded on the meteor and instead took his time to enjoy the simple life. Which apparently was not so fucking simple anymore. With the arrival of a few humans, things around the Veil were immediately kicked into overdrive and even he could see that everyone was anxious. But everyone tried to be as calm as they could around each other. No real bickering, nothing too extreme. And Gamzee found it downright boring. But soon he found prime opportunity with the halls becoming a bit more preoccupied than previously. He just had to wait to make his move.

Sollux Captor was his target. Or more so Sollux made himself the target.

He could practically smell the interest reeking from his faintly yellow tinted skin, could sense it whenever Sollux was in the room, and could practically /see/ it in the single working iris. And honestly to him, it was all very funny. Very funny and very intriguing.

Because, if truth be told, there was a definite connection between him and the yellow blood. Ever since Karkat had sated him, he could feel some sort of restlessness inside himself. At first he couldn't quite figure out what it was, and how to direct it. The restlessness clawed its way into his mind, clouding his thoughts with images of a certain troll beneath him, submitting to every whim he had because he had escaped the fate beforehand.

And as his hand moved over his pelvis, fueling these thoughts on, they started to change. Now Gamzee was the one underneath the warm welcoming body, he was the one gasping out pleads and trembling as pleasure coursed through him. His hand moved faster and he could hear a small laugh in his ear, goading the Capricorn on. Small hisses and insults slipped past the once lisping tongue, and a hot coiling settled in his stomach, moving southward until he couldn't stand it any longer.

A ringing settled in his ears as the fantasies faded away, leaving Gamzee with a content so infuriating it was going to eat him from the inside out. He had to make these fantasies come alive. He would find a way to. Somehow.

And he finally got his chance, two weeks after deciding to make a move. Karkat was rambling on about something as usual, and Gamzee was dozing in and out of the conversation. The other trolls were all present and a considerable distance away from him, but he had long gotten used to that. When he glanced over and caught Sollux glancing over at him far too often for the action to be considered innocent. And he supposed that's how he got into this current predicament of being face down on the floor, Sollux holding his fighting wrists hard enough that he could feel the bones rub together uncomfortably. He was struggling against the hold, not because he didn't want this, but because he wasn't going to submit that fucking easily. Even when Sollux pushed his hips down and crudely spread his cheeks to slip both bulges inside the awaiting dripping nook, he growled and clenched his jaw into a hard line.

"F-fuck…Captor, you didn't- fucking say…two at once.."

"Heh, should have thought of that beforehand..."

Gamzee gasped as Sollux started to move, his eyes shutting tight as he fought to grab at anything he could, which was mostly the floor. The other troll was already giving out groans of pleasure, hissing in satisfaction as his hips moved with vigor. Even from the start it wasn't slow. It couldn't be slow for either of them.

"You like this Makara?" A voice whispered near his ear and he ground his hips back against the others pelvis, his body practically going limp from just how fucking good it was.

"Shut the fuck up Captor," He managed to spit out as he continued the counter thrusts, the sound of skin smacking skin filling the room. He wasn't going to break. Not yet. He would have carried on with his threat, but at that moment Sollux snapped his hips forward and his words died in a strangled moan. He could barely register the yellow bloods voice addressing him again, asking him how it makes him feel.

"Full." He groaned, slightly tensing around the two bulges as they wiggled furiously inside him, causing Sollux's breath to hitch. "Makes me feel fucking full."

Sollux took that as encouragement and continued on, his movements getting faster as the two got louder; but Gamzee wasn't going to give in just yet. The motherfucker wanted to dominate him, he had to work for it.

"Bet you like this Captor.." He breathes out, his forehead pressed to the ground as the other held his hips up, forcing them to stay lifted. "Making me your own personal fuck, using me like this just to try and get the upper hand." He gave a shaky laugh that sounded close to a moan and Sollux pulled at the back of his hair in an effort to silence him. "Knowing I got the upper hand on you.."

Suddenly three fingers slipped themselves up his neck and past his lips, pressing his tongue flat as he gave a noise of protest. He fingers started to rock themselves, muffling Gamzee's voice, and his jaw started to suck at the digits of their own accord. He could feel the bulge duo speeding up their ministrations, wiggling against the soft inner walls and his hips bucked against them. He was so close already, he had been so close for so long, and for a moment he considers breaking down completely, beg the peasant blood to fuck him for all he was worth; but he already was. Sollux was slamming him into the floor and Gamzee's vision whited out, his back arching and…

It was over.

Slowly the two came down from their highs, Sollux pulling out of Gamzee and gasping for breath, his single working eye glazed over and clouded. The Juggalo was in no better state, his legs still shaking as he turned his head to press the side of it to the floor, looking back at Sollux from the corner of his eye.

Slowly Sollux got to his feet, not before reaching down and grabbing a fistful of the black unruly hair, jerking Gamzee up further to look at him.

"When you're ready for round two, I'll be in my block."

And Gamzee flopped back to the floor when he was released, the only conscious thought in his mind was, "Fuck I could get used to this bifurcation deal."


	2. Round Two, Take Two

It was hard enough adjusting during the first round. Now that Gamzee finds himself between Sollux's legs, head buried low and throat tightening as he swallowed the bulge duos down best he could; it suddenly seems a lot more difficult than he originally anticipated. The bulges were both slithering and quivering in pleasure, exploring the Capricorns mouth as he dug his nails into the floor to steady himself. Sollux had his head back as he lay on the floor, eyes closed and mouth open.

When the other gave a low noise of approval, Gamzee moved his head closer, trying to concentrate at the task at hand. He knew he didn't have much of a gag reflex (and thank the Messiahs for that) but the way Sollux was practically skull fucking him made this a bit tricky.

It was only when the yellow blood gave a particularly hard thrust that his throat twitched and he tried to pull back, only to have it stopped by Sollux's hands.

"No Juggalo, stay down there…"

Gamzee made another noise and his hands scrambled on the floor for leverage and Sollux was moving with vigor once more and he could only swallow as best as he could along with the rhythm of his hips. A few pumps later and Gamzee was once more Sollux's personal bucket, swallowing down the genetic material as best as he could, trying to ignore as some dribbled over his lips and down his chin.

The look on Sollux's face was worth it. Gamzee went to get up, intending to take the upper hand, but a sharp tug to his hair stopped him. "No Juggalo," He smirked, "You stay down there." And he shoved his kismesis to the floor, stepping over him; leaving him alone and desperate on the carpet, swearing under his breath.


End file.
